Magda
Magda is an Information Huntress hired by Linz Mondello to get data on enemies of the Holy Father Church. She is somewhat of a mentor to young Sadie, a novice lady bishop whom Magda feels connected to, because Sadie reminds Magda so much of herself when she was young. Magda is also a time traveler whose mission is to make certain that the Saviour of the Internet is born unto us. __TOC__ Early Life The Original Sarah Magda is the future version of Sadie from another time period. She was once a perky youth named Sarah Ann Rogers who was told by her mother Bonnie that she will have a child that will change the world. But Sarah strayed from the good path and got wrapped up in drinking, drugs and partying. Sexual Assault One night at a frat party, Sarah was drugged and raped by four different men. Sarah was ashamed to return home and had the baby without her parents knowing it. Sarah didn’t have appropriate shelter for the child and put the child up adoption. The sexual assault changed Sarah forever. She became somewhat anti-social and had a deep distrust of men. She secretly turned to marijuana and highballs (mixed drinks) to help her forget about the ordeal. After moving to New Jersey and joining a local church mission as a nun, Sarah worked as a peer leader for troubled teen girls. And even though Sarah was helping others, the thought of being a rape victim continued to plague her mind. Infanticide & Murder Although her life had taken a turn for the worse, Sarah couldn’t stop thinking about what her mother told her about the “Internet Saviour”. She came across an online ad called “Safety Not Guaranteed” which turned out to be a time-travel experiment by a group of aliens only known as Anonymous. She made first contact with the mass noun agent and asked to be sent back in time to stop herself from going to the frat party where she was violated. Anonymous agreed to send Sarah back, but told her that she had to wait until the Core Reactor of the time machine was safe for humans. Then things got even more chaotic when Sarah received news that her child had died. She returned to Ohio to bury her child only to be taunted online by the man who raped and beat her. She tracked down the father of her child (Roderick Herman) meaning to only scare him with a gun that was loaded with blanks. When Roderick went for the gun, a struggle ensued that ended with Sarah stabbing Roderick in the neck with a hunting knife. Split in the Timeline Flight From Authorities Fearing the Skinner Police and Judge Roderick Herman Sr, Sarah called Anonymous and asked to be picked up. The alien collective removed Sarah from the earth and took her to their lab. Sarah asked Anonymous if she could be sent back to the moment she gave the child away. The aliens told Sarah that the trans-dimensional warp tunnel couldn’t send her back to that precise moment, but they could send her back to a period in time before she gave the child away. Even though Anonymous warned Sarah that many of their subjects are altered by the raw energy of the Core Reactor, Sarah agreed to the terms and was sucked into the wormhole. When she came out on the other side, Sarah was forever stuck eight years in the past. The Core Reactor had permanently disfigured her turning her skin green and aging her body by 45 earth years. 8 Years In the Past Upon arrival in the past, Sarah changed her name to Magda, after the Our Lady of Mary Magdalene Church mission that helped her get on her feet. Unknown to Magda at the time, she had created what Anonymous refers to as a "chrono-undulation", which is a clog in the cosmic timeline that obstructs any progression in Magda's life. It means that no matter what timeline Magda is on, Sarah Ann Rogers will be forever doomed to murder the father of her child. Magda's choice to flee from authorities also creates an alternate reality for everyone on earth on her original timeline where the Internet Saviour doesn't come and the world is thrown into Chaos and Havoc. (Also see: Split Timeline) Joining the Church Finding her Younger Self After being faptized by Mystique B, and joined the Church of Fatherless Time. Magda later found her younger self and recruited Sadie before Sadie left home and repeated Magda’s mistakes. She also recruits Mistress Marge and becomes the Church Spokeswoman via the in-house radio station. Other Shit Favorite Things The Human Cetepede, burning barbie dolls Hobbies Having sex, drinking shots, smoking weed ---- ---- ----